The present invention relates to a plant for purifying a wet gas stream, containing CO2 and NOx and to a purification process using such a plant.
The expression “wet gas” is understood to mean a gas having a relative humidity of greater than 30%, preferably of greater than 80%, more preferably saturated with water under the operating conditions, or even supersaturated since it could contain entrained particles of liquid water.
The expression “containing CO2” is understood to mean a CO2 content of greater than 20 mol %, preferably greater than 50 mol %, more preferably greater than 80 mol %.
The expression “containing NOx” is understood to mean that the content of NOx (or nitric acid) is greater than or equal to 10 ppm by mole, preferably greater than 100 ppm.